myheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izumura Shigaraki
Izumuro Shigaraki (死柄木出村), real name Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久) is a villain from the Mirror Universe, the acting leader of that world's League of Villains, and an alternate universe counterpart to Deku. He is the main antagonist of the Mirror Universe Saga. Appearance Izumura Shigaraki has the same physical features as his prime universe counterpart. He typically wears a suit consisting of black dress pants, a white long sleeved shirt, usually with a black tie, and a black vest. Abilities Keen Intellect: much like his counterpart, Izumura is exceptionally intelligent and resourceful. He is brilliant at observing and analyzing his opponent and formulating strategies. He is good at coming up with creative ways to utilize his quirks and exploit weaknesses. Quirks All for One (オール・フォー・ワン Ōru Fō Wan): allows him to steal other people's quirks and render them his own. * Explosion (爆破 Bakuha): a quirk stolen from his world's Katsuki Bakugo. This is one of Izumura favorite quirks both because of it's incredible destructive power and versatility, but also because it's a reminder of his victory over his childhood bully. * Fiber Master (ファイバーマスター Faibā Masutā) a quirk given to Izumura by All for One after he stole it from Best Jeanist. * Engine(エンジン Enjin): a quirk stolen from his worlds Tensei Iida. * Springlike Limbs: enhances his physical prowess and agility, it can be used * Air Cannon: a quirk given by All for One, provides Izumura with an answer to his counterparts air pressure attacks. Personality Izumura Shigaraki is a vindictive and calculating boy. Due to being bullied since childhood for being born without a quirk, Izuku developed an intense hatred for the society in which he was born and he eventually grew to hate the heroes who upheld that society. Izumura is also very dilligent and strong willed. His dream of becoming a hero drove him to develop a habit of writing down notes about everything he knows in regards to their quirks. He continued this practice long after he gave up on becoming a hero and even after becoming a villain. Because of this practice Izumura has developed a great analytical mind and is easily able to form complex battle plans in a matter of seconds, taking advantage of his allies and enemies quirks to put them in motion. Izumura externalizes his observations through endless mumbling, a habit which annoys or scares his henchmen but which they rarely mention to him. Izumura started out idolizing All Might just like Bakugo, but as time went on and Izuku was tortured by Bakugo and his freinds, Izumura identified more and more with the criminals who All Might beat up and sent to jail. He began to see the world as operating in terms of "might makes right" and heroes as only being considered heroes because they won. In terms of henchmen, Izumura mainly trusts people who were born quirkless or had useless/weird quirks until Izuku gave them cool quirks. One exception to this rule is Hitoshi Shinso. No matter how many people Izumura hurts, maims, tortures, kidnaps, steals from, and abuses Izumura will stubbornly insist on seeing himself as being the real victim or else always viewing himself as the nerdy underdog. Relationships Katsuki Bakugo (Mirror Universe) Izuku and Katsuki knew each other since childhood but their relationship deteriorated. Ever since Izuku failed to develop a quirk while Katsuki developed his, Katsuki has always seen Izuku as weak and bullied him, giving him the nickname Deku. Katsuki Bakguo succeeded in convincing Izuku he couldn't be a hero and breaking Izuku's spirits. During Middle School, Izuku began to fantasize about murdering Bakugo and at some point his fantasies turned into actual planning. Izuku was methodical and even thought out what he was going to do with the body afterwards. Izuku figured either he would win and be rid of Bakugo forever or lose and Bakugo would kill him, either way his troubles with Bakugo would be over. When Izuku finally went ahead with his plan, he didn't win or die, instead All Might appeared out of nowhere and intervened to stop Izuku. Nobody ever came to save Izuku or help him, but when Izuku wanted payback the greatest hero in the world came to save the bully. Izuku was taken to jail and this incident cemented Izuku's hatred for All Might. Izuku was completely unrepentent during his trial and instead used the ocassion to deliver venom-filled monologues. Izuku was sprung out by All for One who subsequently adopted Izuku and began grooming him to be a sucessor. Izuku shed his old name and adopted the name Izumura Shigiraki. Some time after Izumura Shigiraki received All for One, he tracked down his old enemy, and stole his quirk before killing him. Izumura would later lament how he didn't keep his Kaachan alive to torture him. Katsuki Bakugo (Main universe) Izumura hates this alternate Bakugo as though he were the same one who tormented him his entire childhood. To be fair it seems that both versions treated their world's Izuku just as horribly. Izumura's grudge against Katsuki Bakugo is actually one of his greatest weaknesses as he repeatedly makes the mistake of revenge distract from his long term goals. Deku aka Izuku Midoriya Deku's first impulse when meeting his alternate self is to try to find the good in Izumura, thinking he can't be all bad since they are the same person, and Izumura's first impulse is to try and turn Deku to his side. The two of them reluctantly fight. The first two times this happens the would be victor refrains from landing a finishing blow. They both try to learn about the other's pasts to figure out where their paths diverged. Izumura needs to believe his horrible actions are justified by his tragic backstory but the other Izuku was subject to the same trauma and discrimination growing up. The point of divergence in their lives wasn't an external force acting upon them but the choices they made. Izumura's path to villainy began when he tried to kill Bakugo in revenge and Deku's heroic journey began when he tried to save Bakugo in spite of everything. Neither could have gotten as far as they've come without the help of their respective mentor, but All for One chose Izumura because of the attempted murder and All Might chose Izuku because of his attempted rescue. The Izukus get increasingly frustrated with each other and they grow to hate each other; each Izuku grows to see the other as inmature. Izumura recognizes in his counterpart a faith in heroes and desire to save people that Izumura has long since lost and now Izumura associates those qualities with childishness. Izumura can't understand why Izuku could recklessly endanger himself to save people when as Izumura sees it the world has done nothing but knock them both down and kick them in the teeth. Trivia * Izumura Shigaraki's idealogy is similar to that of the One Punch Man villain named Garou * The absense of Izuku Midoriya from U.A in this universe had rippling effects on other characters. ** Mirio Togata becomes the 9th holder of One for All ** Hitoshi Shinso wins the Sports Festival and is transferred into 1A, later on he is captured by the Vangaurd Action Squad and recruited into the League of Villains. ** Shoto Todoroki still refuses to use his left side ** Tenya Iida is killed by Stain (so is the pro hero Native) ** Koji Kota is killed by Muscular during the Vangaurd Action Squad Invasion * Izumura gets trigerred by being called Deku, he can stop himself from having a loud outburst but there will always be an indication on his face that he's trigerred. This is at times played for comedy but it's also a good way to determine if the Heroic Izuku is being impersonated by Izurou. Category:Lover of the Muse Category:Mirror Universe Category:Villains